It's About Time
by Alva Starr
Summary: Daryl felt an unfamiliar confidence well up within him. She was giving him a sense of worth and value. Maddy made him feel loved. He felt like he belonged with her. Finally Daryl Dixon got what he wanted, something went right in his life. Love can't be planned It sets its own pace and we follow. Rate M Language/ Sexual Content


**__****_This is a Daryl/OC one shot I wrote for one of my faithful readers of 'Note To Self.' _**She's been a little down about a certain someone, so I wrote an ultimate Daryl smutmance fantasy for her. Romantic smut -my specialty ;) Set in season 3 so its her favorite Daryl.

**_Yeah, so definitely Rated M._**

**_Of course I own nothing of TWD and my OC was created with permission ;)_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_All I know is that you're so nice_**

**_You're the nicest thing I've seen_**

**_I wish that we could give it a go_**

**_See if we could be something_**

**_I wish I was your favorite girl_**

**_I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world_**

**_I wish my smile was your favorite kind of smile_**

**_I wish the way that I dressed was your favorite kind of style_**

**_I wish you couldn't figure me out_**

**_But you always wanna know what I was about_**

**_I wish you'd hold my hand_**

**_When I was upset_**

**_I wish you'd never forget_**

**_The look on my face when we first met_**

**_I wish you had a favorite beauty spot_**

**_That you loved secretly_**

**_Cause it was on a hidden bit_**

**_That nobody else could see_**

**_Basically, I wish that you loved me_**

**_I wish that you needed me_**

**_I wish that you knew when I said two sugars,_**

**_Actually I meant three_**

**_I wish that without me your heart would break_**

**_I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake_**

**_I wish that without me you couldn't eat_**

**_I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep_**

**_Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen_**

**_And I wish that we could see if we could be something_**

**_Yeah I wish that we could see if we could be something_**

**_-Kate Nash 'Nicest Thing'_**

Daryl watched from a distance as the two women stood across from each other, their body language antagonistic. Was Andrea gonna take a swing at Maddy again?

He smiled to himself. What did Maddy say now? She had a mouth on her but she never bullshitted. She had opinions, boy, did she, and you better listen. He loved that about her. She'd go off, her brown eyes flashing a dark, fire daring you to disagree.

"Rick walked up behind him. "Come on," he said. Daryl knew to follow. They were going to insure another fight didn't break out.

"Whoa, whoa!" Daryl said catching Maddy's arm just as she was about to swing back at Andrea.

Maddy turned. "She started it."

"I know, but you aint gonna finish it. Not worth it C'mon." He picked her up by the waist and swung her back toward the fence. She let him, complaining all the way.

"She is such a bitch!"

"I know. What she do now?"

Maddy was flushed and angry. She started to calm down when he looked at her. He could do that for some reason. She looked away when she noticed how intensely his icy blue eyes met her gaze. He was the only person she'd ever known who could do that to her.

"She says I'm not pulling my weight around here. Maggie too. She says Maggie and I don't do as much as she does. You know that's bull, Daryl, you know..."

He nodded. "I do. Just forget her."

She and Daryl had an easy friendship now. It had been more tentative in the beginning, but during the past year, he'd opened up; time made him more comfortable with her. They'd been through a lot together. Life or death situations have a way of bonding people. Now they were pretty much settled at the prison, which was the safest place since the Greene's farm. it was easier to slow down and get to know her. What was it about her? Probably her honesty. He had deep respect for her and she seemed older than eighteen, that was for sure. She was smart, gutsy and knew how to take care of herself. And yeah, she was pretty. No, more than that; Daryl was admitting to himself that he thought she was beautiful.

Maddy liked that Daryl didn't say much but when he did it was either very important or really funny. She loved that he didn't even seem to know how funny he could be. She also knew she felt something deeper than friendship

A sudden bravery struck her. She looked back up at him and brushed her hand softly across the scruffy uneven pieces of hair across his forehead. He didn't flinch or move back the way he would have with anyone else. Instead he stepped a little closer and picked up her other hand. He squeezed it without saying anything,

Maddy felt a little dizzy. She thought she was imagining it when he smiled slightly. The next thing she knew, he nodded down at her, and then he turned and headed back inside.

What was that? He'd never done anything like that before. Her heart raced a little as she wondered if he was trying to tell her something. Did she dare think he could feel the same about her? He was just being nice right? Her stomach was twisting because deep down she knew Daryl was never just nice.

Carol had just turned the corner of the building into the concrete yard when she saw Daryl and Maddy standing close, almost on top of each other. She couldn't hear what they were saying but their faces were near and Daryl was gazing down at Maddy as if entranced. She watched as Maddy touched his hair and he held her hand. Carol felt her face redden as anger and pain welled up inside. She'd been waiting for Daryl. Waiting all this time thinking he needed her patience. She had planned to be here when he was ready. She had just assumed...what about the Cherokee Rose? What about all those moments between them while he searched for Sophia? Damn that girl. She didn't deserve him. Daryl belonged to Carol. Didn't he?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Inside the prison that evening everyone was sitting down at the common table eating dinner Maggie and Glenn had made. The entire group shared in meal preparation; there was a schedule posted. Only Rick and Daryl could beg off because they were terrible cooks. Daryl's meals would consist solely of squirrel or rabbit. So he contributed meat but got out of cooking duty.

When Daryl sat beside Maddy at dinner Carol raised her eyebrow. After he got up and got Maddy an extra pudding cup because he knew how much she liked them, everyone knew something had shifted.

Maddy looked up seeing everyone staring. For the first time she didn't have anything to say. Daryl surprised her too, when he did that. It was a sweet gesture, something out of character, or so everyone thought. She didn't even look over or thank him. She suddenly felt shy, but happy. Very, very happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Maddy caught him by the door. She was coming, Daryl was going. The tension had been building for the past few days so when their bodies slammed into each other as they both tried to get through the door at the same time, they stepped back slowly, wanting to continue the contact.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said looking down at her, not backing up. He needed to touch her hair. She always let the long blond locks hang over her face and he wished she'd push them back. He wanted to see her face all the time. Suddenly, ss if someone else was controlling him, he watched his hands move to her cheeks. He pushed the dark golden strands back behind her ears. The light brushing of his fingers against her ear lobes made her shiver. She was a girl who always spoke her mind. Why should this be any different. He was sending her all these signals. What did he want? Was he waiting for her to make a move?

"Daryl… Do you..." She looked down and swallowed hard. She raised her head and stared straight into his eyes. "Like me?"

His mouth was dry and his heart pounded in his chest. Why couldn't he answer? "I, uh, Maddie I..."

At that moment Rick shouted.  
"Daryl!" We got some walkers in the back of the yard I need you!"

"Uh..." he looked longingly at her, then turned without another word and started to run toward Rick and danger.

"Hey!" She shouted

He stopped short and turned his head.

"Be careful!"

She thought she saw him smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol approached Maddie as she sat in her cell talking with Maggie.

"Can I have a minute?" she asked.

Maggie nodded and shrugged, as she left them alone.

"Maddy, I noticed you've been getting awfully close to Daryl lately."

"We're friends we've been friends for a long time, you know, like you guys." Maddy was suspicious; Carol never talked to her alone about anything, never really gave her the time of day.

"Carol, what do you want. I prefer straight talk. If you have something to say spit it out.'

"Well, " Carol said, taken aback. "Fine. I think you should know that Daryl's not free to be anything more than friends with you, or any other woman for that matter."

Maddy wasn't stupid "Are you saying you two are..."

"Together, yes."

"Oh."

"So you see it's a little awkward. I think Daryl can be a little too friendly sometimes I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Daryl, over friendly?" Maddy asked.

"He's been getting more comfortable here th prison. Coming out of his shell a little. He's not so familiar with limits yet."

"Carol I'm not someone who takes cheating lightly. If you guys are together, I'm out of here okay? Even if I don't like you much I'd never do that. I'll stay away from Daryl, but you just make sure to stay away from me. Now get out."

Carol left the cell. Maddy may have been harsh with her but her heart and gut ached with sadness, disappointment and longing. She let herself fall for Daryl and now she found out she'd never have him. Never be with him. She lay on her bed and curled her knees to her chest hugging tightly, trying to squeeze the pain from her heart. And why...why did he act like he liked her? It made it all so much worse.

After a day and half of barely getting out of bed and being unable to eat, Maddy decided enough was enough. She was stronger than this. No guy was gonna keep her down. Not even Daryl. It hurt but a little less if she stayed away from him, didn't see him. She decided a swim and bath in the lake in the woods behind the prison would help motivate her. She put her bikini on under her shorts and t-shirt and grabbed some towels. She tucked her knife in her back pocket.

"Where are you going? " Daryl asked her as she headed past the fence. He saw her carrying a couple of towels. She froze, but put on the most normal nonchalant face she could manage.

"I need to wash up in the lake. Its been so hot and I can't take another sponge bath. I have to go and swim, just for a bit. No one will even know I'm gone."

"You crazy? Alone?"

"I'll be fast and I have a knife. I'll be fine"

"I'm coming with you."

"Don't. I'm fine. It's best if you don't."

He scratched his head in confusion. They were friends, and he thought the other day he had sort of started to let her know he liked her more. What was up with her coldness; maybe he was wrong?

Maddy felt an ache in her chest. He looked so open and vulnerable questioning her. She wanted him to come with her more than anything.

He shook his head. "I'm coming."

"Daryl. I have something to say. I have strong feelings about cheating. Really strong feelings."

He looked even more confused.

"I won't be part of that. I would never do that to another woman even If I hate her. If you cheat on her with me you'll just cheat on me with someone else. That's how it goes. So no. You're not coming with me. I think we need to...just keep a distance."

"Hell you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid."

He just stared hard at her.  
"Carol told me." She finally blurted out. "I know."

"Know what? Carol? Hell you talking about?

"I was so wrong about you..."

"Hey,' he took her arm as she started to turn.

"I don't know what the hell Carol said to you, but we're friends. Me an' her. That's it."

"She said its a lot more than that. Said you guys have been together for a while and that I was stupid not to have seen it."

Maddy felt tears well but tilted her head back just enough to contain them and stop the flow down her cheeks. "I've been hurt before. I won't used again okay? As much as I ...have feelings for you...I can't do this. its wrong and I'll just get hurt all over again. Go, just go to Carol. Leave me alone."

"You gonna let me say something? You got his all wrapped up huh? Maddy you don't know nothing. I don't feel like that about Carol. I'm sorry she thinks different. I never meant for her to think anything more."

"Really?" She looked up sideways, suspiciously.

He thought she looked adorable.

"Yeah, I...know I helped her out with Sophia and all and you know we kind of look out for each other. That's it. She's kinda like a mom...no a sister I guess. Make sense?"

She considered it. In reality Maddy hadn't seen any sign of a romance between them It had always appeared to her like a friendship, just like Daryl said.

"I want to believe you."

"Then believe me. Look Maddy I haven't had any real girlfriends before okay? Nothin that mattered. I'm not some womanizer who's gonna hurt you. And Carol aint my type any way." He sounded a little flustered.

"What's your type then?"

He kicked the ground with the toe of his dirty Red Wing boots. "I Like a girl who speaks her mind." He couldn't look at her. "Like a girl with dark eyes, you know kinda like yours."

"Oh yeah, what else do you like in a girl?"

His voice strengthened and became thoughtful. "Like girl who aint all skin and bones. Real men love meat. Bones are for dogs. That's somethin' Merle always said, but yeah, I like a girl who's strong and who eats you know? Can get along better with girls like that, I don't have to worry that they're gonna snap in two on me like a damn weak twig. Need them to keep up. Oh, I forgot, something real pretty about long blonde hair too. Only it shouldn't hide a girl's face. He reached toward her and gently pushed the hair back behid her ears where he liked it.

Maddy was melting inside. He had never said this much to her before and what he was saying...She knew it must be hard for him so she simply asked, "Are we going to the lake or what?"

He nodded. "I'll be your lookout. Just watch out for walkers." He said it quickly hoping she didn't think he was staring too long at her.

"Okay then," she said feeling some butterflies in her stomach. He wanted to be alone with her. Now that she knew the ruth about Carol, she felt she had been reading his signals right lately.

The small lake was hidden away in an alcove of trees in the wooded area behind the prison. Daryl had the keys to the gate and locked it behind them.

"You needed me, how would you get through without the keys?"

The heat was intense and humidity clung to Maddy as they walked to the lake. Finally they entered the secluded area.

Suddenly, much to Daryl's surprise, she pulled her cotton t-shirt up over her head, revealing a bikini underneath. Then she slid her shorts down slowly, revealing a matching pink bottom to her top and it didn't really leave much to the imagination.

His mouth must've dropped open, because he couldn't believe that he had a girl, who was wearing what effectively came down to, in Daryl's mind, underwear, alone.

'You better close your mouth or you'll catch flies ." she giggled.

'Um, ah, yeah, good idea,' he stammered.

Before moving to the water's edge, she stood in front of him for a moment to let him fully appreciate and appraise her. Daryl looked at her, feeling voyerstic, but he was unable to tear his eyes away. He looked at her entire body, her face, her legs, breasts and ass...all of it. She smiled, his eyes were doing over-time right now, digesting it all. When they finally reached hers, she blushed and tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear nervously, then walked toward the water before she died of embarrassment. As much as she'd wanted Daryl to look at her this way, the reality was more intense than she could have imagined. She suddenly felt modest. She was comfortable with her body; it was toned and lean, but solid. She was thin but by no means bony which she knew he'd like. Right now his gaze was just too much for her. He watched as she walked away, her hips swaying slightly as she made it to the shore line. When he looked down at the crotch of his pants he could see that he was so hard it showed even with the thickness of the fabric. He'd never seen her look so gorgeous, and she was here, with him alone. That was what got him, they were alone. He shivered, then shook his head. He was here to watch out for her, keep her safe while she cleaned up. He had no plans to join her in the water, but he saw Maddie splashing around in the middle, her hair wet and shiny, she was facing him and he did his best to hide the evident bulge he was sporting.

"C'mon, don't be such a pussy! Get in here!" She said

"No way. I'm here to look out for you that's it."

"You are filthy. Daryl, get in here and wash yourself up!" It was order of sorts. He didn't know why, but something about the way she said it and the fact that he suddenly felt embarrassed about being dirty in front of her, he found himself stepping out of his pants and stripping off his shirt, remaining only in his boxers. He took a running jump and dove into the cool water, there was no way he was going to stand around in front of her in the condition he was in.

"Hey" he said as he emerged next to her. He shook water from his hair.

"Hey yourself." She started to swim around him, playfully splashing water at him while smiling her cute little smile. She launched herself at him shoving him back and underneath the surface of the water, tackling and dunking. He was much stronger than Maddy but he let her do it. As much as he fought with his feelings about her touching him, he loved having her do it in all aspects and allowed it whenever he could. After a few moments, she pulled him out of the water by the arms, dripping and almost smiling. He opened his eyes and saw that her face was inches from his own, likewise dripping and a nervous giggle escaped her lips.

Then his face turned serious as he realised that they were having a moment. Her face was so close to his that he could feel her breath, her gaze was piercing and her eyes had a peculiar shine to them. She still had a soft grip on his forearms and that beautiful smile painted on her lips. Should he kiss her? What if he kissed her and she didn't kiss him back? She was sending him all the signals, wasn't she? Their moments like this were becoming more frequent, and the talk earlier made it clear she had feelings for him, but how fast was too fast? He was unsure; he was always unsure. It was Maddie and if he made a move it was just too costly if he was wrong.

She raised an eyebrow at him expectantly, then sighed a tired sigh when she realised he wasn't going to do or say anything. She let go of his arms and began to paddle away, her sleek body glistening in the water. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way. She felt a little stupid.

He shook his head. If he were like any other sane guy he would've kissed her. If he were like any other sane guy he would be rushing after her, grabbing her and kissing her like they do in the movies. He saw himself doing it, making it work. Instead, like always, he watched her from afar and didn't do a solitary thing. He wanted to look away from her; he didn't want to look at this gorgeous girl in virtually no clothes. He didn't want to look at her and think about the countless times he'd wanted to reach out and touch her hair, to smell her and hold her, to kiss her and touch her curvaceous body.

He sighed and did look away from her. _ Shit. Think dammit, think._ Did she know he wants her as more than a friend?

She walked slowly out of the water and dried her self off. He followed

He couldn't stop looking at her. Her breasts were pushed out provocatively, an impatient sultry frown was on her face and the towel wrapped around her middle had drifted apart, her long tanned legs were staring at him and he found it hard not to return that stare.

Fuck it. It was Maddy. He'd been feeling so close to her lately. He never felt so drawn to a girl before. He needed more and his need broke through his nerves.

He reached over with a delicate hand and slipped it gently under her chin, raising his line of sight from her legs to her deep brown eyes that he loved so much. She blushed and the frown on her face made way for her captivating smile. That encouraged Daryl.  
He reached out with a trembling hand and caressed her cheek, he could feel the sweat beginning to slide down his brow.

Still caressing her cheek, he shuffled forward until both of their bodies were touching, the push of her breasts against his chest made him harden even more. She slid her left hand up his back and around his neck, gently stroking it. Her face was about an inch away and her eyes were looking directly into his, her sweet breath on his face.

She stood on tip toe and leaned in kissing his lips lightly, a peck, the hand stroking his neck slid up his cheek and into his hair.

"Daryl?" she asked softly, kissing him lightly again. "Is this okay?"  
"Mmm" He nodded against her mouth. "Yeah. Yeah...don't stop." He murmured.  
Her tongue flicked out and licked his lips.  
He slid his hand up the side of her face and cupped the back of her head, never once taking his eyes from hers. Then he pressed his lips against hers and moaned slightly into her mouth, rubbing his body against hers, rocking against it gently. He slid his tongue tentatively out and she did the same, both sucking gently, wrapping their tongues around one another's, sucking, moaning, their hands all the while running through each other's hair. He lost himself in the kiss, it was better than any fantasy he'd ever had about her, more vibrant, sexier and hotter. She felt amazing pressed against him. They had finally gone over the edge, passed the boundary between friendship and lovers and he felt her was trembling with as much excitement as he was.

Suddenly she pulled back

"Daryl, wait. Are we...is this...are we going way too fast?"

"You wanna stop?" He asked hoping she didn't. "We can...Its...

"Do you?"

"Uh uh. I don't."

Maddy initiated a hard kiss and shoved her body against his. He pulled her down onto him on the towel. She slid her tongue out of his mouth and began kissing his lips lightly again, giving him small pecks. She climbed on top of him and pressed her crotch against his; her hair was hanging down all around his face and as she resumed tongue kissing him, they both became more feverish, more needy, his hands slid through her hair and round to her back, caressing her bare skin. She was grinding her crotch into his erection and he grinded back, he'd been hard for him all day and it felt incredible to have this contact.

"Wait," she said, breaking the kiss. His breath was heavy and his chest was rising up and down in rapid movements.

"What?" He asked as she sat, still straddling his hips grinding herself against him lightly.

He started to rub her thighs tantalizingly, suggestively. She grabbed his hands and stopped him.

He dropped his face down close to hers. He gathered his courage and said what he felt. She looked at him, a little surprised.

"Maddy, I feel something for you. Think you feel it for me. Am I wrong? Need to know. Am I?

"Are you what?"

"Wrong?"

She bit her lower lip and shook her head slowly. 'No. you're not wr..." before she could finish his mouth was on hers, his tongue forcing its way to meet her own. Not breaking the kiss he pulled her down onto him and flipped them over so he was on top.

Maddy knew he was right. In the past few months there'd been a fair amount of sexual tension between them, would it be so bad if they caught up the time they'd lost? Besides, he'd always been a gentleman.

She pulled her mouth away and caught her breath. Then her face dropped.  
"What's the matter?"  
Daryl, I...I've never..." Maddy took a deep breath. "Never had sex before."  
"That doesn't matter." He reassured her. "If you want me, I mean." He added quickly. He stroked her face. "But, Maddy, we don't have to. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do. Hell, we've waited this long. We can take it slow."

"Do you want me?" She asked simply.

"Hell yeah, so much. I want you so much." He breathed it in her ear.  
Then she rubbed her breasts against his chest and started to kiss him again, wrapping her tongue around his. She pressed her hands against his neck and closed her eyes; he followed suit and the only sensations were her tongue, her mouth and the sounds of their ragged breathing. When you close your eyes, everything else is amplified, it's better, clearer and kissing is no exception. He'd never thought that making out with a girl would be so fun, so hot. "Do you have.. anything I mean, protection?" She hoped to god he'd say yes.

He nodded and reached for his pants. He had a couple pf condoms in his pocket. He never expected to actually need them. Glenn had handed them to him once and he'd shoved them in the pocket absently. Glad he never took them out

He moved his hands down her bare back and cupped her naked ass cheeks, squeezing and rubbing them. God, she really did have a cute ass, he started to pull her up against him, pressing her crotch firmly against his erection. "Aw fuck..."

"God you're hard," she whispered between kisses.

"All your fault. Looking at you all day half-naked."  
She laughed and kissed his cheek, then slid her tongue down to his neck and began to nuzzle him, kissing and giggling. For a moment he wondered where her towel had gone, he was squeezing bare skin down there, she must've shucked it off when he wasn't looking.

He couldn't believe how things had progressed, yet it seemed right. It was the telling that had been hardest, from there everything was going to be easy. "You scared? About... what comes next?" he asked.

"A little bit I guess, but I'm too damn horny to care about any of that stuff."  
Maddy always said what was on her mind. He loved that about her.  
"Daryl, I want you to be the first, I'm gonna tell you something and you might run for the hills but I don't care. You know how I am. I love you okay? I've loved you for a year and right now more than anything I want to screw you. I'm too antsy and I've waited for too damn long to beat around the bush."

That was his Maddy all right. He nodded his head vigorously in agreement, not disputing what she said. He knew better than to argue with her. Why would he?

She lifted herself up from under his body to sitting position, grabbed his left hand and pulled him up with her. They wrapped their arms around one another and shared a long, protracted kiss; he loved kissing her and he was sure that he'd never get tired of it. He broke the kiss and whispered into her ear, "I'm gonna take off that top now."

She gulped as he slid his hands up the bare flesh of her back until they met with the strings of her bikini, he plucked at them and felt them loosen. Moving back, he held his breath as he slid the top down and gazed at the two beautiful breasts staring back at him. She was trembling slightly and broke out in gooseflesh, her nipples hardening.

"Are you cold," he asked.

"No, just…incredibly turned on." She laughed nervously.

He moved his hands slowly towards her breasts, cupping them and hefting them against his palms. He squeezed them gently and rubbed her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, causing her to gasp and arch her back. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut as he continued to grope her, he was straining in his boxers.  
He lowered his head to one of her breasts and began to suck on her nipple, gently tugging at it with his teeth, biting on it lightly. While sucking one breast, he moved his left hand to her other breast and began to squeeze and play with it, pinching the nipple and pulling on it. Maddy was gasping now, moaning with pleasure.

His mouth released her breast and he brought his face up to hers, both of them smiling, looking into each other's eyes. It wasn't just the sex that he was looking forward to; it was having sex with** her.**  
"I love you," he said so low and graveled in was almost inaudible, but Maddy heard it. Her stomach flipped and her heart beat faster. He said it. Daryl loved her.

He surprised himself with his candor but he knew that he'd never find someone as sexy, beautiful and smart as her. She was it, she was the one…she always had been. He felt he had to say it, he owed it to her after the year of being silent. He also knew that time could be short. They had to live every day like it could be their last.

He pressed his lips against hers and they shared another kiss, wet and long, lovely. As he kissed her his fingers worked dexterously at removing her bikini bottom until finally he was able to pull it away from her body, and tossed it aside.  
He leaned back so he could admire her entire body. She cocked her head as he appraised her, parting her legs and putting both hands on her hips in a what-do-you-think kind of pose.  
She looked away slightly and blushed, then returned his gaze, her lips shiny and her smile sexy.

"So," she prompted him impatiently, "what do you think?"

He shifted over to her turning her slightly so he was pressing his erection against her back and wrapping his arms around her midriff. He smelled her hair and kissed the side of her neck, gently flicking his tongue against her ear.

"I think you're so beautiful it's a crime."

She rubbed herself back against him, rocking gently.

"Now how's a girl supposed to answer that without going to mush? You sure know how to make a girl feel appreciated,"

If she only knew he'd never been able to be this way with any other girl. It had never felt so right so natural and safe.  
He slowly slid his hand down her stomach. He felt her stiffen slightly as he hesitantly pressed it between her legs, gently massaging her wet slit and rubbing the tenderest part of her body. Sighing, she relaxed her body against his and went with it.

"Letting me touch you like this, is it okay?" He whispered into her ear. She nodded back against him. "Uh huh, don't stop, please..." She whimpered. She couldn't believe the excruciatingly sweet ache he was creating. She'd never felt anything like it.

He slipped a finger up inside her, she was tight and wet, she turned her head and started to kiss him softly, stabbing her tongue against his and sucking on it. She was groaning into his mouth as he began to stroke his finger in and out, rocking her hips gently in time with his hand.

He'd had a few sexual experiences in his life but nothing that meant anything or always involved being sober. He'd never wanted to take care of any girl this way before. He'd thought about it and seen his fair share of porn so it wasn't all that hard, what he was learning was that the hard part would be controlling himself, to take things slowly, lingering over every little pleasure as they explored each other and Maddy made love for the first time. It was a first time for both of them as he realized was the first time he had sex with someone he cared about; someone he loved. He wanted it to be as good as possible

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He said.  
She turned around and faced him, grabbing his hand and urging it back between her legs. He pushed his finger back up inside her as she slipped her hand inside his shorts and hesitantly wrapped it around his erection. He groaned as she began to stroke him.

"Is this okay?" she asked. She wanted to do something for him.

"Uh...uh yeah."

They went back to kissing each other, it was so much sexier than he had ever imagined.  
"Daryl I wanted it to be you for so long. I...can't believe it's actually happening."  
He couldn't help himself, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again, slowly loving the fact that he could kiss her whenever he wished, relishing the feel of her warm creamy skin against his and that her sighs of passion were being uttered for him.

She broke the kiss and smiled at him, he wasn't sure what she was thinking but all he could think was how much he loved her.  
"C'mon, you got a nice long look at me, now it's my turn, girls like looking at guys just as much you know."  
Maddy absently ran her hands over his chest.  
She moved her head down slightly and started to kiss his chest, slowly sliding her tongue out and running it along his warm skin, while she massaged his incredible arms. Those arms she loved so much. The arms that had protected her many times The lean muscles hard and smooth. it felt incredible to have her hands on him. He suddenly broke out in gooseflesh and his nipples went hard.

"Am I doing okay?" she asked, looking up at him with wide questioning eyes.

All he could do was nod. He sighed as she went back to licking him, she made her way down his chest to his stomach, inching closer and closer to the elastic band of his shorts, running her tongue along the edge and stopping, looking at the more than evident bulge near her face. She gazed up into his eyes.

"You must be getting pretty hard by now, need a bit of a hand down here?"

Shuddering, he managed to nod. She obviously took that as a yes because a second later she pressed her hand against the bulge, massaging it gently, squeezing his hardness.

"That better?" she cooed.

"Uh huh."

"Oh fuck!" he gasped. It felt as if she were as stroking as hard as she could and it felt incredible, he trembled and almost let himself cum right then, god knows he'd needed release all day.

She shot up. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No no...its too good. Take it slower."

She nodded, started licking him, hesitantly sliding her pink tongue along the elastic band of his shorts and then made her way up his chest again, circling her tongue around one of his nipples and then sucking it into her mouth. While her left hand rubbed him through his shorts, her other hand slid up his body until it came to his other nipple, she started to pinch it between her thumb and forefinger, gently pulling at it. He groaned loudly and wondered if it'd felt anywhere near as good as this when he'd done it to her, and if so, he understood why she'd reacted the way she had.

She pulled her mouth off his nipple and trailed her tongue up to his neck, softly kissing and licking him, he wrapped his arms around her and caressed her bare skin, it was so smooth and warm…so soft. Her hand between his legs felt amazing, just to be touched down there by her, all the rubbing, the licking and the kissing, it was so good that he thought that he had to be dreaming.

She pulled her mouth away from his neck and lifted her head up, gazing intensely into his eyes. He leaned in and flicked his tongue against her lips her breath was slightly irregular and warm, then her tongue darted out and slid against his, wrestling with it. She slid her free hand through his hair and pulled his head away gently.

He slid his body on top of hers and kissed her.

He nodded and began to move down her body, kissing the hollow of her throat and licking his way down to her breasts, lingering, sucking first on one and then on the other, chewing lightly on them, nipping them.  
Her eyes were closed and she was panting slightly, her chest was beginning to rise and fall as he continued to suck and lick at her breasts. He gave each nipple one last kiss and then traced a line of kisses down to her stomach, then licked the rest of the way to that sweet junction between her thighs. He gently spread her legs open wider. He looked back at her face and saw she was gazing down at him, her cheeks tinted red, and then he returned his gaze to what was between her legs.

Her hips were undulating in anticipation and she was clearly wet. She gasped, surprised when he poked his tongue out and licked the outside, going all the way around then making sure he reached her clit, making small kisses.  
She gave a long satisfied sigh as he pressed two fingers against her dewy opening and slid them into her tight, wet pussy. She began to rock against his hand, moaning for him to stick his fingers into her further, to suck her clit harder.  
Maddy began whimpereing and squirming around on her back, caressing her breasts and her stomach as he licked at her most sensitive part. She slid a hand down her stomach and grabbed at this wrist, urging him to slide his fingers into her faster, harder. Then she slipped her hand through his tangled hair and down to his face, sliding her fingernails against his skin and caressing him.

"Oh Dar..." she gasped, really startng to enjoy it, writhing and moaning, making noises that he'd never heard before, and he loved them, because he was the cause of these guttural sounds.

"Daryl, shit ...oh oh my god..." she was thrusting her hips up against his face and begging for him to keep going, telling that she was almost there. She gripped his head with both hands and grinded him against her and then she suddenly snapped and started to shudder uncontrollably. Her grip on his head began to loosen and the wild bucking of her hips slowed to a gentle rock, she was sighing contentedly, swallowing fast, her chest rising and falling with each intake of breath. She laughed a little shakily.

He climbed up her body and collapsed next to her, licking his lips. Her hair was in disarray and a sheen of sweat covered her face. She wrapped her arms around him lovingly and began to kiss his face, his lips, his eyes, everywhere. She blew a stream of air over his face as she tried to catch her breath.

"Who taught you to...like that? Jesus Christ, you're so good." She said, blowing another stream of air at his face as she finally stopped shaking, stopped trembling.

He laughed nervously and shrugged. He slid a hand over her breasts and squeezed them, then allowed it to travel back down to rub her pussy.

Suddenly she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him on top of her, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him wetly. He closed his eyes and went with it, savouring the feeling of her warm body rising and falling, still catching her breath. He could definitely get used to this, being intimate with her, touching her, god he loved her.

He began to rub against her opening, slipping and sliding against her it was driving him insane. He wanted her so much it hurt.

"Are you ...ready?" He brought a hand up and caressed her face, brushed slivers of her hair out of her eyes looking down at her.

She nodded. He kissed her lightly on the lips and then moved his hands down pulling off his shorts and put on the condom. He grabbed himself and rubbed up and down against her, but didn't enetr yet.

"Tell me if you want me to stop. If I hurt you." He rasped gently.

She nodded needing him so badly, her thighs trembled  
He began to shake as he pushed it at her opening and found that it was even tighter than he'd expected, he trembled as the tip slipped in, he rocked back and forth slightly, and then pushed more of it into her moist hole. They were both moaning out loud, he began to inch more and more in, he wanted all of it in there but she was incredibly tight and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Are you okay?" He gasped.

Her legs suddenly wrapped around his ass and her arms around his neck, using them as leverage she pulled him all the way inside her, deep down into the depths of her pussy.

"Oh god," he groaned softly.

"Goodbye virginity," she sighed almost imperceptibly, probably to herself.

He lay on top of her, completely inside her and loving every minute of it. It was so warm and moist and tight, he started to shudder uncontrollably, he couldn't believe that he and Maddy were finally doing it. She sighed gently into his ear and lay underneath him patiently, loving the feeling of their connection.

They both smiled wearily at each other and kissed. Then he pulled out of her and thrust back in fucking her at a nice, gentle pace that they both got into the rhythm of, all he could hear were their soft murmurs and sighs, and the continual sound of flesh slapping against flesh. He kept himself as steady as he could trying to be easy on her.

"Harder," she groaned, "Do it harder."

"Yeah, aww... yeah..." he moaned happy to obey, increasing his speed and intensity.

Their sighs of passion grew louder as he obliged her, the slapping of their flesh accelerating. All of a sudden it him Maddy was really here and pinned underneath him, and it was really him that she was begging for, gasping for him to do her harder and to make her cum.

He increased the tempo of his thrusts, but he wasn't doing it too hard to cause her discomfort; it was a nice fast pace that would allow him to last at least a couple more minutes, but really, he wished that he could go on forever.

She was gripping him even tighter with her legs and she pulled his face down to hers, mashing her mouth against his and moaning as she slid her tongue in and kissed him. It was feverish and intense, a kiss of need and want, and he was straining now, so engorged that he thought he'd lose it right then. Somehow he managed to hold on, for her.

Her hips began to buck wildly and she was grunting into his mouth, their tongues still tangled. He pulled his head away from hers and looked down at her, making sure she was okay, that he wasn't too much for her.

"Daryl, I, I, I'm gonna a cum again oh..."

And then he lost it.  
"Shit...ugh" he sighed, shuddering as he erupted inside her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

After, they just sat there for a minute looking at one another, both of them seeming to come to their senses about what had just transpired, they hadn't even thought about it, they'd just acted on instinct and impulses.  
Someone could have seen us." She almost laughed. Or walkers. Oh my god Daryl we just... that was so risky."

"Whoa, shit," he said at last.

"I could definitely get used to this. I just can't believe it's happened, that you're here, with me. Daryl?" She smiled, reached out and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Better believe it girl"  
"Or else?" she teased.  
"Or else I guess I'll have to fuck you as much as I can 'til you believe it."  
"I have a feeling that you're going to have your work cut out for you then, I think it'll take a lot to convince me.

Daryl half smiled.

After they'd dressed. He noticed the sun lowering in the western sky above the trees.

Better get back."

She nodded.

He got serious."Madeleine". He said her name softly, pronouncing it carefully. "I Like that." He looked quickly into her eyes then shifted his gaze down. "Never heard a name that...pretty." He waited, expecting her to laugh or smirk because he'd said 'pretty.'

"Thank you. No ever said that to me before."

"You kidding?"

She shook her head.

"Can...can I call you that? I mean I know everybody calls you Maddy, but never heard such a pretty name as Madeleine."

When he said her full name , she trembled a little. His voice was so low, so husky and he pronounced each syllable like he was holding it gently.

"I guess. If you want to..."

He nodded."I do."

She knew then what it was like to really love someone the kind of love you dream about when you are a teenager, growing up. Everyone tells you that your living in a fantasy world. That kind of love is just fairy tale. She knew it was real. She felt love for Daryl in her heart soul and pit of her stomach. He was her first and it couldn't have been more perfect.

He reached down for her hand and gently pulled her up.

"Guess your my girl now. That okay?"

She had to laugh "Of course its okay you idiot."

He squeezed her shoulders. "Madeleine." He whispered tenderly.

Maddy had never been so happy.

Then she realized ,what the hell would her dad do?

"Daryl. my dad."

"Daryl groaned "yeah, he's not gonna be too happy is he?"

"Maybe we should keep it a secret. Maybe its better if he doesn't know."

It was unlike her to not be completely honest, but she didn't want anything to come between them.

"Hell no. You're my girl. I **want **everybody to know. Madeleine, I'm proud to be with you. I feel like I'm something with you. Fuck 'em. Fuck anyone who tries to mess with that or take you away from me." He started to get agitated.

"Hey" she gently stroked his back. " Baby it's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded. "I"ll handle your dad. Somehow."

"Let me its better if I..."

"No. I need to do this."

Daryl felt an unfamiliar confidence well up within him. She was giving him a sense of worth and value. It wasn't the same as the purpose Rick gave him. Maddy made him feel loved. He felt like he belonged with her. He would fight to keep it no matter how hard it was for him. His life felt right. Finally Daryl Dixon got what he wanted, something went right in his life. Love can't be planned, it sets its own pace and we follow. It's about time.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. .. .. .. .. ... ... ... .. ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .

******Reviews are always welcome. I appreciate anyone who takes the time to review and reply to every one. **

**_BTW if you liked this, check out my other Daryl fic "Note to Self Don't Die". Same writing style nice, long full plot. Thanks!_**

**_xx_**


End file.
